I have to Fight, For you
by CorruptOwl
Summary: Jean x Marco Fluff. Jean is hurt and has to make a decision. I was watching JeanxMarco AMVs on the internet and this happened. I'm sorry it's so terrible. Please enjoy and don't forget to leave me some feed back please!


_Jean. Jean. Come on, Jean. Join me._ The mousey haired male heard the words clearly in a voice that was all but too familiar. Marco. His Marco was calling to him. But…Why? All he could see was the darkness behind his eye lids, all her could hear was that voice. Sweetly calling to him. _Come back to me. I've missed you, Jean. Please, open your eyes. _With whatever strength the warrior could conjure, he did. He saw exactly what he last remembered. People were flying above him and landing on rooftops. Titans were all wandering around looking for a meal; some of them fell, dead; others were nourished. The only difference from this scene and the one Jean last remembered was that next to him, knelt Marco. With a smile on his face, the shorter male grabbed Jean's hand, but said not another word. Jean was thoroughly confused. Marco was dead. Had been dead. He wasn't alive. What was going on? What happened?

"M-Marco…?" His lips, cracked and dry, managed to open to let that one simple question fall. But, as his eyes focused on the figure looming above him, he realized, Marco was not fully there. Instead, he was a partially transparent version of himself. A ghost or spirit, per se. Was Jean…dying? Dead perhaps? He didn't know. He didn't know if he wanted to. What about Eren? And Mikasa? And Armin, Krista, Ymir, Levi, Erwin…All the others? Were they okay? He could only hope. _ If I don't see them here then they're still alive…Just like Marco, I would want them to great me at the gates of death._ His only strength to keep himself off of the subject of the rest, was that. There was nothing else to it. "Jean…I missed you." The freckled spirit smiled and squeezed Jean's hand, his eye showing a little bit of light to them. "Am I…dead?" Marco's smile faded some at the question, brown eyes met hazel, "Dying…Of course, if you choose to get up, you will stay alive…"

That expression broke Jean's heart in half. For the second time in his life, Jean considered death. The first time was the night after he had discovered Marco's body. If he could still live, he could still fight. If he could still fight, who knew how long it would be before he saw Marco again. He didn't know what to do. Torn between dying and finally being with Marco again, and getting up and still fighting, his mind wouldn't rest. He didn't want to die. Yet, at the same time, if it meant he got to be reunited with his love… he would do it. "Jean…You will come with me, won't you? It's been so long…" Marco's smile had returned as his other hand had caressed the taller one's cheek to snap him out of his daze. Jean looked away for a moment before forcing himself to sit up some from his position on the ground. He leaned against the wall, and willed a hand to rest on the one on his cheek. He didn't want to say what he knew he had to do. But he had offered his heart up to the Corps. True, he had done the same to Marco, but something was telling him that he couldn't just give up if he had the chance.

He looked back into the eyes he had fallen in love with, and untangled his fingers from Marco's. "I can't… I have to fight. I can't just leave, Marco." He choked back tears on every word. What he wouldn't give to just be with Marco again. But this time, he did need his life. He needed to go and fight. For Eren, Levi, Hanji, Connie, Armin, Mikasa, Krista, Ymir, Sasha, Erwin…For Marco. The light in the eyes of Marco's spirit disappeared, and he closed his eyes and bowed his head for a moment before looking back up. Tears rimmed his eyes, but he nodded he head and let his hand fall from the other's cheek. "I understand." The words were almost forced as the tears started to fall. Jean reached his hand up to wipe them away, but his hand passed through. Marco started to fade away, becoming more and more transparent as Jean watched. "I'm so sorry, Marco…I love you so much." He mustered the words as Marco leaned forward. And though Jean could not touch him, Marco could touch Jean. A feather light kiss was placed to the lighter haired male's lips and he closed his eyes as he could still feel the airy effects of the one final kiss. _I love you too, Jean. I'll be waiting when you're ready. _

Jean's eyes popped open and he took a gasp of air. He blinked a few times and ran a hand through his hair. With a bit of shakiness, he sat up and pushed himself onto his feet. Without another thought, he was off, ignoring the throbbing in the back of his head and the burning of his side. He remembered now what had happened, a Titan had hit him out of the air and onto a rooftop where he skidded and fell into a small alley. He stopped thinking there, he didn't want to recollect what he had dreamt of. As a Titan, somewhere in the 10 to 12 meter class, was in sight, Jean's instincts kicked into gear. As he approached in the air, still connecting to a few buildings, he readied himself. Finally, as he was in range, he kissed the hilt of his sword that was in the hand that had held Marco's ashes and struck. The titan fell dead. Jean smiled as he felt the wind going through his hair as he carried on. Marco was still there, he could feel him. _I love you, Marco. _


End file.
